THE ART OF DYING
by Siuxxa
Summary: Abigail, la gótica. Alice, la punk. Bet, la heavy. Liza, la emo. Y Mike, el nuevo. Nos enseñarán las historias más curiosas de sus extrañas vidas acompañadas por una canción de la banda "Art of Dying" y de paso, no enseñarán cómo es el Arte de Morir...
1. Best I Can

"Tonight I feel like the world won't miss me

So much to say, but there's no one listening

If we're alone

Are we all together in that?

[...]

I am doing the best I can

With everything I am

Don't you know nobody's perfect?

Do you understand

How hard I'm trying to do

The best that I can?

The best that I can"

¡Me rindo! ¡Se acabó, no pienso volver a hacer esta mierda! –espetó Alice.

¡Venga, mujer! ¡No es para tanto!

¡Es la tercera vez que me manda repetir el puñetero dibujo! ¡La tercera! Tengo los dedos manchados de ese asqueroso carboncillo.

Vale, pero si no lo entregas te cateará –indicó Liza.

Por mi se puede ir a cagar a un rosal, porque no pienso mover un dedo –declaró Alice recostándose sobre el respaldo de la silla y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Muy bien, pues no pienso traerte más cafés helados hasta que acabes el puto dibujo –la amenazó Bet.

¡Asesina! –proclamó indignada.

No me dejas otra opción.

Si queréis que los vecinos vengan a lincharnos por vuestros gritos, lo estáis consiguiendo –alegó Abigail entrando por la puerta. Llevaba un pañuelo de murciélagos atado alrededor del cuello, aunque no hacía tanto frío -¿Qué demonios os pasa?

Esta petarda, que no quiere terminar los deberes del profe de plástica –aclaró Bet.

Ese de artista no tiene ni el gorro. Pintamonas, le llamamos. Es un ególatra perfeccionista de mierda, siempre criticando mis dibujos. ¡No me deja ser creativa, es asfixiante!

Entonces, ¿por qué te apuntas siempre a su clase?

Porque la otra opción era álgebra avanzada.

A ver, déjame ver qué has hecho...

Alice le tendió la hoja impregnada de carboncillo de mala gana, pero a la vez esperando la opinión de Aby. En el folio había dibujado un puente sobrio y monotemático, rodeado de edificios rectangulares cubiertos de cristaleras. Paseando sobre él, había numerosas personas diminutas dibujadas del mismo color grisáceo. Pero una pintada de rojo destacaba sobre el resto. Sobretodo porque estaba colgada del puente, diseñando una imagen con graffiti, en la cual se veía la misma ciudad reflejada, pero cambiada por completo. Siniestra... pero genial.

¿Y qué tiene de malo?

¡Yo que sé! ¡Siempre me saca algún error, es un perfeccionista...!

...de mierda, lo sabemos –terminó Liza.

Siempre intento dar el máximo de mí, pero me saca de mis casillas.

Bueno, tampoco es que sea tan difícil –aseguró Bet

Me parece que no sabe que la perfección no existe ¡Me saca de quicio, un día le voy a clavar el compás en un ojo, o algo!

Cuidado, que le ha vuelto el instinto homicida –dijo Bet alejándose rápidamente.

Hombre, no es el mejor de tus dibujos... Te he visto hacer otros de BVB mejores.

¡Pero es que no me sale del coño hacer uno de mis dibujos! ¡Si la inspiración no llega, no llega! ¡Y aún así quiere que haga algo, que acepte mis mierdas! ¡O si no que me deje hacer lo que a mí me mola!

No creo que le interese que vayas pintando Killjoys por ahí... –aseguró Liza.

Lo intenté, pero creyó que me había fumado algo.

Vale, ya sé que vamos a hacer –indicó Aby sentándose sobre una silla-. Si quiere que le dibujemos una ciudad, una ciudad le dibujaremos. Entre todas. Alice será nuestra mano sobre el lienzo, y nosotras su inspiración. Si cuatro cabezas no saben idear una ciudad como es debido, entonces me temo que nada lo hará.

¿Qué dices, Alice?

Hombre, por intentarlo...

Recogió del escritorio el lápiz que antes había tirado y una hoja en blanco. Las cuatro empezaron a decir ideas al azar, edificios curvos, un cielo rojizo, murciélagos volando entre tejado y tejado, carreteras con socavones que daban al infierno, símbolos subliminales de las bandas que más les gustaban... Como si el Apocalipsis hubiese estallado. Alice también dibujó un puente, pero esta vez lleno de hierros puntiagudos y horcas vacías. En el centro dejó un espacio en blanco.

Vale, este ya no es tan mierda –admitió contemplando su obra.

Dios, es la ciudad de mis sueños –aclaró Bet.

Si no te pone un diez por eso, te juro que le hago tragarse un caballete entero –espetó Abigail.

Bueno, no creo que le apetezca ponerme eso...

¿Por qué?

Ya lo verás –dijo guardando el dibujo en su carpeta de arte.

Al día siguiente, se pasaron por la clase de plástica para ver qué tal le había ido a Alice con su tercer intento. Sin embargo, allí no había nadie.

La han mandado a jefatura, creo –les comentó uno de los compañeros.

¿Por qué demonios iban a hacer eso? –inquirió Bet.

Creo que lo sé... –aseguró Liza- ¿Creéis que Pintamonas sabe inglés?

Tal vez., ¿por qué?

Se dirigieron hacia la posición de Liza, quien se había plantado delante de la pared de corcho, done Pintamonas exhibía las mejores obras de arte de sus alumnos. Allí estaba colgado el dibujo de Alice. Y en el espacio en blanco que había dejado, había escrito a modo de graffiti "Screw you, dear motherfucker"

El arte es el arma –filosofeó Aby.

Amén.


	2. Breathe Again

"Two sides of a knife

Story of my life

The pain is sharp

A comfort bleeds thorugh

I can't seem to clear my head

I wish that I was dead

Falling apart

Cause I still need you

I don't know how,

I don't know when

But I can finally breathe again

Life's too short,

The day's too long,

In the end

I knew it all along

Like a newborn child

Like a raven in the wind

I can finally breathe again

I can finally breathe again"

Ya no podía aguantarlo más. Lo había intentado, de veras que lo había hecho, pero ya no podía más. Ni todas las canciones, todas las películas, todas las historias del mundo podrían hacerla cambiar de opinión. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Lo había decidido, y aunque en lo más profundo de su mente había una vocecita que le decía que no lo hiciese, los gritos que guiaban el cúter que sujetaba en la mano sobrepasaban su sentido de la razón.

Lo había intentado todo, había tratado de ignorar al mundo, había intentado no darle la satisfacción de desaparecer sin más. Pero cada día esa presión que no lograba soltar se iba acumulando sin descanso. Daba igual cuántos discos escuchase al día, con cuánta gente hablase por Internet. Ya daba igual todo, era el momento de admitir la derrota y acabar cuanto antes. No era la primera vez que lo intentaba, que se lo planteaba. Pero esta vez iba en serio, ya no se echaría atrás. Ya no había forma de hacerlo.

Liza estaba sentada en una esquina del baño de las chicas, en el instituto. Llevaba toda la semana planeándolo. En los quince minutos que duraba el segundo recreo, esperaría a que el servicio quedase desierto, llevándose el estuche de su clase a modo de camuflaje. En él estarían LA nota y el cúter. Había pensado llevarse un cuchillo, pero era demasiado ostentoso, y las tijeras tampoco hacían un gran trabajo. Entonces, dos simples cortes y a esperar. De lo que no estaba segura era de lo que iba a hacer después, tal vez escribiría en las paredes con su propia sangre, o dejaría un rastro hasta donde caería muerta.

El caso es que ahora se encontraba sentada en esa esquina, dudando aún si debía hacerlo o no. Cuando lo pensó no le pareció tan mala idea, es más, le agradó. Sería como una alerta al mundo, una queja silenciosa y eterna. Y de paso descansaría en paz de una vez por todas. Pero tal vez no lo hubiese pensado del todo... Tal vez no fuese tan buena idea. Bueno, si no pensaba eso, ¿por qué estaba llorando tanto, aún debatiéndose entre la vida o la muerte? ¿Por qué demonios no lo hacía de una vez? ¿Por qué no acababa con todo? Tal vez porque no conseguía acallar esa vocecita. Siempre le había echo caso, pero a su parecer sólo le había traído más dolor. Decidió ignorarla por primera vez.

Se remangó temblorosa las mangas de su suéter. Giró su muñeca izquierda, haciendo que la palma de la mano apuntase hacia ella. Y sus venas también. Era sencillo, joder, tan sencillo como un corte. Un momento de dolor, tal vez la sorpresa de ver su propia sangre y listos. Todo listo. ¡¿Por qué demonios no podía hacerlo?!

Entonces vio la emborronada mariposa que aún llevaba pintada en la muñeca. Esta vez había dejado que Alice se la dibujase, y quedó muy artística, con trazos negros, finos y curvos, elegantes. Por eso la había llamado Alice. Aún creía tener alguna que otra gota de rotulador que usó para dibujar a Andy, su anterior mariposa. ¿Cuántas iban ya? ¿Nueve? Eran excesivas, otra cosa que indicaba que el método no funcionaba. Ni siquiera eso funcionaba. Cada vez que había tenido las ganas de hacerlo, se había dibujado una mariposa donde debía quedar una cicatriz. Y le había puesto un nombre a cada una. Tenía que esperar hasta que se borrase por si misma, y no podía cortarse de ninguna manera. Tenía que cuidarla, quererla. Y si se cortaba, la mariposa moriría. Cuando Alice se la dibujó, esperó que le diese un mejor resultado, ya que era una mariposa aún más especial. No obstante, decidió que lo mejor era matarla. Era mejor que no sufriera.

Suspiró con fuerza, dejando que un par de lágrimas le recorriesen las mejillas. Colocó el acero del cúter sobre la mariposa, titubeante. Apretó ligeramente:

¡Liza, no! –gritó una voz.

Entonces una mano se abalanzó sobre ella y le arrebató rápidamente el cúter de la mano, tirándolo debajo de las puertas de los inodoros. Liza comenzó a llorar aún más, sólo porque estaba confusa. ¿Lo había hecho? ¿Había logrado hacerlo? ¿Estaba muerta?

Entonces las manos que le quitaron el cúter se posaron sobre sus hombros, buscando su mirada. Liza balanceó la cabeza, atemorizada. Cuando logró fijar la vista, pudo ver los oscuros ojos de Abigail abiertos como platos, húmedos, mirándola asustados.

Por qué poco, pensó Abigail. Un segundo más tarde y tal vez ya hubiese sido demasiado tarde ¡Por qué poco, demonios!

¿Liza? ¿Lizzie, estás bien? –inquirió entre suspiros Aby, asustada.

Pero Liza no logró articular ninguna palabra, sólo se echó a llorar aún con más fuerzas, ocultando la cara entre las manos. Aún seguía sentada en la esquina. Abigail se sentó a su lado, abrazándola desesperadamente, como si fuese un pájaro único, una criatura maravillosa y asustadiza. Si la soltaba, pensó que escaparía.

Ambas permanecieron así unos instantes, en los cuales Abigail también permitió que un par de lágrimas saliese de sus ojos. Había recibido el peor susto de toda su vida.

Lo siento –sollozó Liza con una aguda vocecilla-. Lo siento mucho...

Pero Lizzie, ¿por qué? No, no pensaba que harías algo así... –admitió sollozando.

Yo tampoco. Pero lo iba a hacer. Lo iba a hacer –repitió como si aún no se creyese lo que estaba diciendo-. He estado a punto, he podido, pero no...

Tranquila, ya está. No ha pasado nada, estás bien. Sigues aquí. Dios, como me alegro de que siguas aquí –aseguró abrazándola aún más.

Es que ya no podía, el mundo se me venía encima. Ya no quiero seguir sufriendo, ya no quiero seguir con esto. Es demasiado...

¿Cómo? ¿Demasiado para ti? ¿Estoy oyendo bien? Se ve que también te has golpeado en la cabeza. Habló una de las personas más fuertes que conozco.

¿Ah... sí?

Pues claro. Tú tienes más problemas que nadie, tienes todo el derecho a sentirte... ¿cómo decirlo? Cansada. Agotada, ¿sabes? Pero mira, has luchado con tus problemas día tras día, has aguantado mucho tiempo. Eres muy fuerte, y digo la verdad.

Yo no lo veo así...

Tal vez ahora no, pero lo harás. ¡Por Dios! ¿De verdad ibas a darle la satisfacción al mundo? ¿De verdad te ibas a rendir? ¿Ibas a dejar que los malos ganasen?

Si eso significaba dejar de luchar...

La vida en sí es una lucha constante –filosofeó-. Hay que luchar contra todo absolutamente, porque todo se vuelve en tu contra. Sobretodo a personas como nosotras. Pero ese es el motivo principal por el que no debemos rendirnos, porque somos quienes sacarán el mundo adelante. Te necesitamos aquí, Liza, no a dos metros bajo tierra. Todos te necesitamos, y mucha gente lo hará. Salvarás a muchas almas, sé que lo harás. Te necesitamos para que cambies el mundo.

Yo no soy esa clase de personas...

¿Tengo que recordarte que Mr. Gerard Arthur Way pensaba de igual modo? Él y muchos más. ¿Pero se rindieron? ¡No, jamás! Lucharon hasta el final, contracorriente, lograron abrirse un hueco en la sociedad, rescataron a miles de personas igual de perdidas que ellos, nos ayudaron. Piensa en qué hubiese ocurrido si en el momento en el que pensaron suicidarse lo hubiesen hecho.

Nunca me lo había imaginado... –pensó mientras notaba un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda.

No puedes saber qué vas a hacer en el futuro. Pero sí puedes soñar. Piensa en todas las canciones, todas las historias, todas las experiencias que te perderías si decides desaparecer. Y no sólo eso, piensa en todo lo que tú puedes crear. Puedes crearlo todo, tu mundo, compartir tus ideas. Y al final, verás que hay gente como tú en el mundo, que no estás sola. Y habrás encontrado tu camino. Pero no te rindas, por favor, no lo hagas jamás. Aún queremos saber de lo que eres capaz.

Liza no dijo nada, simplemente se secó las lágrimas asintiendo con la cabeza. De repente, ya no le parecía tan buena idea. La vocecita que hablaba dentro de ella se hizo más potente, logró acallar sus deseos de muerte. Y luego se convirtió en una impactante melodía, un potente canto que retumbó agradablemente en su cabeza y logró arrancarle una sonrisa de los labios. Se imaginó todo lo que aún podía hacer, todo lo que podía experimentar. Todo lo que podía compartir con el mundo, aunque sólo dos personas lo apreciasen. Pero su grano de arena podría desequilibrar la balanza por completo, podría romper los estamentos. Y en ese momento tuvo muchas ganas de romperlos.

Abigail sonrió de igual modo, respirando aliviada de nuevo. Todo había sido un mal momento, un susto. Pero ya se había acabado, podían inspirar calmadas. Ayudó a Liza a levantarse, y mientras ésta se lavaba la cara con agua, recogió las cosas de su estuche y las metió de nuevo en él. Todo salvo el cúter, el cual partió por la mitad y tiró por la ventana. Sólo por si acaso. También se deshizo de la nota, que acabó en el fondo de uno de los inodoros.

Por favor, no le cuentes esto a nadie –le rogó Liza-. Entonces empezarían a señalarme con el dedo de forma agresiva y sólo empeoraría las cosas.

¿Contar el qué? –respondió con una sonrisa confidente.

Juro que no lo volveré a hacer. De verdad.

Eso me da igual. Lo que de verdad me importa es cómo te sientes. La vida no es fácil, y nunca lo va a ser. Pero por eso me tienes, a mí y a todas. Incluso a Mike. Antes de cometer una locura, por lo menso cuéntanoslo todo. Sino, ¿dé que servimos?

El timbre que marcaba el final del recreo sonó con intensidad, como si el rodaje de una película hubiese acabado. Por primera vez, asistieron sonrientes a su siguiente clase, dejando que lo que había ocurrido quedase entre ellas dos y las cuatro paredes del baño.

Sin embargo, Abigail incumplió en parte su promesa. Pero lo hizo con buena intención. A la mañana siguiente, aparecieron juntos ella, Alice, Bet y Mike. Fueron hasta el lugar donde estaba escribiendo sentada Liza, esperando a la llamada para entrar al instituto. Con una sonrisa picaresca, todos se remangaron las mangas de sus respectivas camisetas y jerséis, dejando al descubierto unas vendas blancas que les rodeaban distintas partes de los brazos. Con cuidado, y sin decir nada, ante la sorprendida mirada de Liza, se quitaron las vendas, dejando al descubierto un tatuaje reciente, con la piel aún irritada. Eran de diferentes colores, formas y estilos. Pero todos eran lo mismo; una mariposa. Y en cada una de ellas, había también un nombre grabado: "Liza"

Si no te importa –interrumpió Mike-, la mía está hecha con boli permanente. Pero te prometo que la intención es la misma.

Liza no dijo palabra, sólo se limitó a sonreír de oreja a oreja. Ahora sí que no lo volvería a intentar. Había que mantener vivas esas mariposas. Porque eran las mariposas más especiales que había visto en toda su vida.


End file.
